Les coeurs balancent
by Orphimie
Summary: Au milieu de leur année scolaire de lycéens, les jeunes parisiens vont en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et Marinette, elle, va voir une revanche d'escrime. On est responsable de ce qu'on écrit, pas de ce que vous lisez, on dit ça, on dit rien, vous verrez bien...
1. Prologue

.

Marinette était une jeune fille radieuse et aimée. Autant par ses parents, que par ses camarades — hormis Chloé. Quiconque savait qu'en cas de pépin, la déléguée de classe était dévouée à accomplir son devoir, défiant même sournoisement les professeurs les plus redoutables — pensée spéciale à madame Mendeleiev.

.

Elle n'avait pas seulement du succès en temps que leader, mais également en temps que jeune fille gentille et respectable. Personne ne pouvait nier que la bleutée dégageait un charme naturel des plus attirants. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait du « succès ».

.

Mais en bonne demoiselle innocente, elle ignorait tout cela. D'une part, elle ne remarquait pas et ne pensait même pas pouvoir attirer le regard d'une quelconque personne. D'autre part, le seul être humain pouvant bénéficier de son attention — obsession — se nommait Adrien Agreste.

.

Adrien, jeune blond aux yeux verts, un garçon plus que charmant. Une perfection de la nature, autant par son physique mortel que par sa personnalité dévastatrice.

.

Lui seul était l'élu du cœur de la jeune Eurasienne.

Mais il ne le savait pas.

.

Et par conséquent, il ignorait à quel point il avait blessé Marinette cette fois-ci.

.

En effet, ce jour-là, elle avait décidé d'assister à la revanche d'escrime de Kagami et Adrien.

.


	2. Chapitre 1

.

.

.

.

Ce jour-là, Marinette avait décidé d'assister à la revanche d'escrime de Kagami et Adrien.

 **.**

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Marinette entendait parler de cette pseudo-compétition entre les deux escrimeurs qui, à son grand regret, passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. C'était un fait, depuis quelques temps déjà, et il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher cela. Elle se sentait donc obligée de mener sa petite enquête : Pourquoi s'étaient-ils mis ensemble pour le projet de classe ? Pourquoi Nino et lui avaient-ils mangé avec elle ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se soient mis à côté au cours d'arts plastiques ?

 **.**

La bleutée ne tenait plus. Elle voulait savoir si ses inquiétudes étaient fondées ou non. C'est donc dans cette optique qu'elle allait assister à cet affrontement, discrètement installée sur les balcons de l'étage au-dessus. Et pour s'entraîner mentalement, aussi.

 **.**

De leur côté, les deux nouveaux amis se préparaient à se battre avec un grand sourire, mettant leurs gants avec soins, avant d'empoigner leurs sabres.

 **.**

Kagami était tout de même plus stressée que le blond à ses côtés. Elle sentait le regard d'une certaine jeune fille sur elle, et cette sensation était loin d'être déplaisante. La Japonaise se tourna vers son partenaire de combat :

 **.**

« Dis-moi, elle nous regarde ? chuchota-t-elle en prenant garde à être dos à Marinette.

— Euh, comment ça, "elle"? »

 **.**

Il vit la jeune fille loucher vers le haut, comme elle le faisait depuis trois ans, et comprit instantanément.

 **.**

« Oh… Marinette ? reprit-il avec un sourire en coin en regardant les joues rougissantes de son amie qui essayait de cacher sa gêne.

 **.**

Adrien reconnut là une réaction qui était plus qu'habituelle chez sa camarade de classe à force de les fréquenter, toutes les deux, depuis la troisième. Kagami et elle avaient beaucoup de points en commun : leur timidité, leur façon de réagir exagérément ou de rougir à tout va. Toutes deux étaient de jeunes filles sérieuses, volontaires et responsables dont l'assurance ne pouvait rendre le garçon qu'admiratif. Mais il avait véritablement montré de l'intérêt envers la nouvelle arrivante que lorsque celle-ci lui avait confié avoir été émerveillée par Ladybug lors de leur première rencontre. Cette admiration commune leur a donc permis de mieux se rapprocher sans trop d'ambiguïté, et cela avait permis à Adrien de rallier Kagami au petit groupe de quatre qu'il avait déjà formé avec Alya, Nino et Marinette.

 **.**

Marinette.

 **.**

Peu après s'être présentées, Kagami et Marinette avaient pu mettre l'incident de leur rencontre de côté, et tout s'était très bien arrangé. Peut-être même un peu trop bien. Adrien avait retrouvé une Kagami tout étourdie avec le visage rouge après sa discussion avec la Franco-Chinoise. Il n'avait pas voulu en demander plus, pour ne pas la gêner, mais le regard qu'elle lançait à présent discrètement à Marinette voulait tout dire. Le coup de foudre était au rendez-vous.

 **.**

Mais tout de même. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille lui confirme ses sentiments pour l'Eurasienne, en seconde. Après tout, il avait l'habitude d'une Chloé qui lui sautait au cou, et qui dénigrait constamment tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin Marinette.

 **.**

D'ailleurs, le collège, ça remontait à tellement loin. Ils étaient tous des élèves de terminale à présent. Élèves qui fréquentaient encore le même club d'escrime, mais dans le groupe des adultes maintenant.

 **.**

Un éclair de souvenir lui revint à l'esprit : le jour de leur premier combat, Marinette était là, elle aussi.

.

Au moment où le jeune mannequin allait envoyer une réplique à sa partenaire pour la taquiner, monsieur D'Argencourt choisit cet instant pour intervenir :

 **.**

« Mettez-vous en place. »

 **.**

Adrien se contenta donc d'un bref sourire et alla se positionner sur le tapis. Kagami, quant à elle, regarda une dernière fois Marinette avant de le rejoindre. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire amical, ce qui eut pour effet de redonner de la couleur à ses joues, et de la motiver. Elle baissa rapidement son casque sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne apparente.

 **.**

« C'est fou ce qu'elle peut te perturber, lui lança Adrien, pensant parler à lui-même.

— Oh tais-toi, Agreste ! » répliqua Kagami.

 **.**

Ce dernier lui jeta un sourire regarde de défi avant d'abaisser son casque, fin prêt.

 **.**

Comme le voulait la coutume, les deux adversaires contrôlèrent le bon fonctionnement de leurs matériels en se touchant l'un et l'autre avec l'extrémité de leurs sabres, avant de s'éloigner.

 **.**

« En garde. »

 **.**

Adrien prit sa posture habituelle tandis que la Japonaise appliquait l'enchaînement ancestral que sa famille lui avait enseigné avant de le rejoindre dans la même pose.

 **.**

« Prêt ? Allez. »

 **.**

Ce dernier mot déclencha le combat qui s'annonçait serré. Une valse endiablée de mouvements techniques commença alors. Ce fut Adrien qui lança la première offensive après avoir eu recours à une feinte pour atteindre le flanc droit de sa rivale. Cette dernière, aussi expérimentée que lui, n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour contourner son sabre avec son bouton afin de le renvoyer en arrière. Elle enchaîna avec une détente de sa jambe arrière pour forcer le jeune homme à battre en retraite. Sans perdre de temps, elle tenta de toucher son plastron blanc, mais Adrien était tout aussi rapide qu'elle et para son attaque. Malheureusement, le déséquilibre apporté par son enchaînement improvisé l'empêcha de riposter, et il fut obligé de rétablir une distance convenable entre eux, au risque de se faire toucher.

 **.**

Du haut des escaliers, Marinette assistait avec éblouissement à cette scène. Tous ces gestes et ces réflexes étaient d'une beauté déconcertante, et lui coupaient le souffle. Mais malgré la sublime distraction que lui offraient les mouvements d'Adrien, elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif premier : apprendre. Les cours d'escrime se feraient peut-être sans elle, mais elle était toujours déterminée à savoir comment manier au mieux une épée en cas de combat. Elle avait été très déstabilisée lors de son affrontement contre Riposte, tout comme contre le Chevalier Noir, et ces mauvais souvenirs étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. Plus jamais elle ne permettrait que cela se reproduise. Elle ne souhaitait pas, une fois de plus, avoir à attendre l'arrivée de Chat Noir.

 **.**

Marinette aurait déjà dû se mettre à ce sport depuis longtemps.

 **.**

C'est donc avec une attention sans faille que la jeune fille se reconcentra sur ce qu'il se passait plus bas. Admirant les formidables performances qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

.

"Malheureusement ", Kagami se trouvait à l'extrémité de la piste. Elle n'avait donc plus la possibilité de faire les passes arrière dont elle avait le secret. Adrien en avait parfaitement conscience, et c'était dans cette optique qu'il avait décidé de lancer abusivement des offensives pour faire reculer la jeune fille.

 **.**

Mais la demoiselle en question était la fille unique de la famille Tsurugi, et avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle regarda donc en arrière, mimant un mouvement de panique, et c'est sans surprise qu'Adrien voulut saisir sa chance pour lui remettre un coup, laissant son flanc gauche à découvert.

 **.**

Kagami n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde de plus pour se retourner et piquer le plastron blanc de son adversaire.

 **.**

Cette fois, c'était _sa_ victoire.

.

Après s'être serré la main et avoir écouté les commentaires désobligeants de leur maître d'armes, Adrien et Kagami allèrent récupérer leurs sacs qu'ils avaient laissés sous l'escalier d'où Marinette descendait pour les complimenter.

 **.**

En voyant la bleutée se rapprocher d'elle, Kagami se redressa un peu et se força à sourire naturellement. Adrien remarqua le changement de comportement de son amie et décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce en tendant la perche à Marinette qui était à seulement un mètre d'eux.

 **.**

« Eh bien, j'avoue t'avoir sous-estimée. Bravo pour cette victoire !

 **.**

— Oui, félicitations Kagami, tu te bats avec tellement de conviction, c'est très beau ! enchaîna Marinette avant de croiser le regard du blond. Et… euh... aussi Adrien toi. Enfin, je veux dire, toi aussi Adrien. Hihi… »

 **.**

Adrien entendit un petit rire de Kagami suite aux bégaiements de Marinette. C'était adorable. Il se dit alors qu'il était temps de trouver une excuse pour laisser les deux jeunes filles seules, afin de leur créer une bonne atmosphère.

 **.**

« Oh non ! J'avais oublié, j'ai une séance photo dans cinq minutes… Quelle tête en l'air je fais ! dit-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

 **.**

— Oh dommage… Enfin, je veux dire, se reprit rapidement Marinette. Dommage pour toi, vu que, bah, tu, euh, vas louper… Le cours d'escrime ! »

 **.**

C'était un lamentable rattrapage, et la jeune fille le savait.

 **.**

« Eh bien, tant pis, écoute. De toute façon, ce ne sont que les entraînements amicaux, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant… Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard ! »

 **.**

Sur ces mots, Adrien sortit rapidement du terrain pour rejoindre les vestiaires des garçons. Il commença à enlever sa tenue d'escrime quand son kwami sortit de son casier pour le sermonner.

 **.**

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu moins bruit, non mais ! Il y en a qui dorment pendant que monsieur fait du sport ! »

 **.**

Le blond ne préféra pas écouter les lamentations de Plagg et lui donna simplement un bout de fromage, qui avait miraculeusement échappé à ce ventre à patte, pour le faire taire. Il y avait beaucoup mieux à penser pour le moment.

 **.**

Marinette et Kagami.

 **.**

Il les voyait assez bien ensemble, c'est vrai. Mais pas autant que sa Lady et lui. Ah, sa Lady… Il était fou amoureux d'elle depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et pourtant, rien n'avançait.

 **.**

La jeune femme masquée semblait déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître. Pas d'indice sur elle, ni sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Le trou noir complet. Adrien ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui avait déjà proposé de sortir, de faire des patrouilles ensemble, mais rien à faire, cette fille était bornée. Et irrésistible.

 **.**

« Plagg… se lamenta une fois de plus le blond en changeant de chaussures. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire avec elle ?

 **.**

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je ne suis pas une fille à ce que je sache ! » lui répondit la petite boule noire, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

 **.**

Une évidence. Voilà de quoi Adrien avait besoin.

 **.**

Qui de mieux qu'une fille pouvait l'aider avec Ladybug ? Et il avait justement l'aide parfaite à ses côtés.

Pour une fois, Plagg avait été brillant.

 **.**

Le garçon envoya un simple texto à sa partenaire d'escrime, lui demandant si elle était libre pour manger avec lui le midi même. Il pourrait ainsi lui expliquer qu'il n'avait, en réalité, aucune séance photo de prévue ce samedi après-midi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Tu n'aurais pas dû mentir, lui reprocha l'Eurasienne aux cheveux éternellement courts.

 **.**

— Désolé pour ça, s'excusa négligemment le blond. C'est vrai que tu aurais pu manger avec Marinette.

 **.**

— Ça n'a aucun rapport. » répliqua la jeune fille.

.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le toit d'un restaurant assez luxueux, donnant sur une magnifique vue de Paris que le blond avait tant l'habitude de voir.

 **.**

Ce n'était pas pour afficher l'aisance de leurs familles respectives et encore moins pour profiter de leur avantage financier. Non. C'était simplement pour discuter tranquillement à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète et d'être assurés de ne croiser aucune connaissance — car Adrien aimait son amie Chloé, mais ne l'encouragerait pas à s'accrocher à lui encore plus.

 **.**

« Tu prends quoi ? demanda nonchalamment le jeune homme.

 **.**

— Quelque chose de simple. Mais tout est compliqué sur cette carte, soupira Kagami.

 **.**

— Ça te dit de briser les règles et de commander des hamburgers ? » proposa Adrien, en souriant sournoisement.

 **.**

La demoiselle regarda en diagonale la liste des plats avant de répondre, d'une expression contrariée :

 **.**

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne vois ça nulle part.

 **.**

— On parie, et si je gagne, tu me dois un service ? lança Adrien, tout souriant.

 **.**

— Aller. Fais-moi rire. »

.

Le blondinet appela un serveur. Serveur qui arriva à la seconde.

 **.**

Ils échangèrent quelques mots.

.

Suspense.

.

Kagami gagna le pari.

.

« Je t'assure que d'habitude ils en font ! C'est juste que, comme par hasard, ils n'ont pas pu s'approvisionner en pain aujourd'hui. » se défendit le garçon.

 **.**

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à la réaction de « rageur » du blond. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Adrien Agreste perdre ses moyens. Et lui, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise avec Kagami qu'avec sa Lady, parfois.

 **.**

« Bon. Je dois te demander quelque chose, c'est bien ça ?

 **.**

— Oui, bredouilla le blond.

 **.**

— Je garde cet avantage pour plus tard alors, rit-elle.

 **.**

— Très bien, mais je peux au moins savoir sur quoi je vais devoir t'aider ?

 **.**

— Je pense que tu le sais déjà, non ? »

 **.**

Kagami regarda à terre, soudainement gênée, et continua dans sa lancée en comprenant qu'Adrien voulait en savoir plus.

 **.**

« Je n'avance pas du tout avec elle, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Imagine qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux filles !

 **.**

— Je ne l'ai jamais vue intéressée par un garçon donc…

 **.**

— Ça ne veut rien dire ! le coupa la bleutée en se levant d'un bond, de plus en plus gênée par la situation. En tout cas je commence à perdre espoir, finit la jeune fille, les yeux rivés vers le sol. »

 **.**

Adrien se redressa et regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face d'un air étonné. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras ainsi. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, que ce soit pour l'escrime ou pour quoi que soit d'autre qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle ne devait pas renoncer à Marinette non plus, sans rien tenter.

 **.**

« — Ok, dit soudainement Adrien, ramenant ainsi la bleutée à la réalité. Je vais t'aider.

 **.**

— Attend… Sérieusement ?

 **.**

— Bien sûr ! Les amis sont faits pour ça, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Et comme je te dois quelque chose…

 **.**

— Mais je ne t'ai encore rien demandé, répliqua malicieusement Kagami. Ton gage tient toujours. »

 **.**

Adrien se rendait à présent compte qu'il était tombé dans son propre piège, dû à sa gentillesse. Cette demoiselle était décidément très douée pour riposter. Elle avait réussi à l'embobiner pour profiter de la situation, et c'était très bien joué.

 **.**

Il sourit.

 **.**

Le blond avait donc perdu sa chance de pouvoir se faire aider, mais de toute évidence, au vu de ce qu'il se passait avec Marinette, Kagami n'était peut-être pas la mieux placée pour répondre correctement à ses questions. S'il voulait demander conseil, autant se renseigner auprès d'une fille qui s'en sortait côté amour. Et quoi de mieux que de profiter de la situation que lui offrait Kagami sur un plateau d'argent ?

 **.**

« Très bien, je m'incline. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Marinette ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Avoir une visite d'Adrien était décidément la chose la plus incroyable et la plus redoutable qui pouvait lui arriver. Surtout que cette demande n'avait pas été justifiée, et qu'ils allaient se voir « comme ça ». Sans aucune véritable explication, alors qu'ils s'étaient vus le matin même.

 **.**

D'ailleurs, ne devrait-il pas se reposer après une séance photo ?

 **.**

Enfin bref. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de dire à quel point notre bleutée favorite sautillait sur place, avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, et retournait toute sa chambre pour se préparer. Et non, ils n'allaient pas rester chez les Dupain-Cheng, mais Adrien viendrait la chercher pour aller se « promener » et discuter. Marinette ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient se dire, où ils iraient ou encore si elle avait bien tout fait pour que ce « rendez-vous » — parce qu'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça — ne tourne pas à la catastrophe.

.

Elle avait pris un sac assez volumineux, contenant de l'eau, un parapluie, des pansements, une crème désinfectante et quelques cookies pour sa kwami adorée.

.

Kwami qui regardait d'ailleurs sa protégée remuer sa chambre dans tous les sens en riant. Marinette était vraiment une fille énergique et radieuse, mais manquant toutefois un peu de confiance en elle. Pourtant, il faut dire qu'elle avait progressé en quatre ans. Elle cessait de se remettre constamment en question ou de se décourager.

 **.**

Sauf quand il s'agissait d'un certain beau blond.

 **.**

« Tu es parfaite, Marinette. Tu vas t'abimer les cheveux à force de les recoiffer. »

 **.**

La jeune fille regarda Tikki, perplexe, puis se retourna sur ses mèches rebelles.

 **.**

« Impossible. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! répondit-elle en prenant le rebord du miroir à deux mains.

 **.**

— Il va falloir, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

.

En effet, dans cinq minutes, il serait quinze heures trente.

 **.**

Marinette abandonna donc avec regret son peigne et quelques pinces sur la table.

 **.**

Elle était pourtant parfaite, Marinette.

 **.**

Son chignon légèrement décoiffé lui donnait un côté décontracté, qui allait très bien avec sa chemise pastel, dont deux rubans s'attachaient au niveau du bas de son dos. Son pantalon noir mettait en valeur ses jambes fermes et musclées, tandis qu'elle avait opté pour de simples chaussures de ville blanche.

 **.**

Une tenue simple, au final, dont la Franco-Chinoise devrait être fière. Mais comme à son habitude, elle n'était pas tout à fait satisfaite, et visait toujours de faire mieux. Après tout, c'était uniquement comme cela que l'on pouvait avancer, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Marinette saisit son sac et invita Tikki à rentrer à l'intérieur.

 **.**

« Bonne chance ! dit celle-ci avant de s'emmitoufler dans une poche intérieure prévue à cet effet.

 **.**

— Merci, Tikki, répondit sa porteuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

.

D'une part, la journée s'annonçait tranquille. Sans attaque d'un quelconque akuma.

 **.**

D'autre part, il faisait beau.

.

Marinette embrassa ses parents et alla patienter devant la porte de la boulangerie. La jeune fille avait même pensé à prendre les croissants que son Adrien aimait tant.

 **.**

Elle était à l'heure. Prête. Et devant chez elle.

.

« Tu as fait des miracles, aujourd'hui, lança une voix à sa droite. »

 **.**

La jeune fille fit volte-face et se retrouva — pour son plus grand plaisir — nez à nez avec le plus beau garçon de la ville.

 **.**

« A-a-a-a-drien ! dit-elle avec quelques efforts non négligeables.

 **.**

— Re-bonjour, Marinette. Merci d'avoir répondu positivement à mon appel.

 **.**

— Ce n'est rien. » répondit la jeune fille en détournant le regard, beaucoup trop gênée de le regarder aussi longtemps dans ses magnifiques yeux.

 **.**

Tous deux s'éloignèrent de la boulangerie, se rendant dans un lieu dont Marinette ignorait le nom.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapitre 2

Note :

Cette fanfiction a été écrite dès la sortie de Riposte. Nous vous demandons donc d'être indulgent à notre égard vis à vis du caractère de Kagami, étant donné que nous ne pouvions pas nous douter qu'elle était dotée d'un caracère aussi "carré" avant le Patineur. Malheureusement, cette fic a déjà 8 chapitres de prêt. Nous avons choisi de ne pas modifier tout notre travail ainsi que le scénario, bien que cela aurait été souhaitable.

Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture.

Fin de note.

.

.

 **.**

Le mystère ne dura pas bien longtemps. En une poignée de minutes, la bleutée finit par deviner où le preux chevalier servant l'emmenait : place des Vosges.

Les futurs adultes rentrèrent dans le parc et s'installèrent sous la statue de Ladybug et Chat Noir. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette "petite" coïncidence.

Coïncidence qui n'en était pas une. Quoi de mieux pour Adrien que de parler de celle qui faisait battre son cœur devant l'une de ses plus belles représentations ?

Il fallait maintenant amorcer la conversion, ce qui s'annonçait plutôt périlleux. Aucun des deux ne savait comment commencer, ni même par quoi commencer. Le dilemme.

« Écoute, Marinette… » amorça vaguement le blond.

Il devait bien choisir ses mots, et être le plus clair possible pour éviter tout malentendu.

« C'est un peu gênant de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu saurais comment séduire une fille ? »

La demoiselle, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, resta interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de demander, perplexe :

« Comment ça ?

— Bah… Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser aux garço-.

— JE NE SUIS P-PAS INTÉRESSÉE PAR L-LES AUTRES GA-ARÇONS. »

Sa réaction était peut-être excessive, mais sincère. Et puis la remarque que faisait Adrien montrait qu'il faisait un tant soit peu attention à elle, ce qui aurait pu lui faire plaisir dans d'autres circonstances.

Cependant, la bleutée s'arrêta quelques instants, réfléchissant à comment sa phrase — son exclamation — pouvait être interprétée, et tenta de se rattraper :

« Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'ils sont nuls. Hein. Les garçons. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas le niveau de t-.

— Donc, tu aimes les filles ?

— Voilà. C'est ça. »

Puis, après deux secondes de réflexions :

« ATTENDS. QUOI ?

— Et du coup, tu pourrais me rendre service ? » enchaîna le garçon.

.

Intérieurement, Marinette était en panique. En panique totale.

"Ok. On se calme. Ça va s'arranger. Je vais rattraper le coup. " se répétait-elle. "Je vais m'expliquer."

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup, et s'apprêta à remettre les points sur les "i", mais Adrien poursuivit :

« En fait… »

Il marqua un temps de pause.

« J'aurais besoin de conseils avec une fille... »

.

L'univers de Marinette se brisa en une phrase.

Elle ne montrait rien, et pourtant, il l'avait blessée comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Se tromper, c'était une chose, mais à ce point ? Cela relevait du défi.

Marinette sentait le sang cogner sur ses tempes. Sa respiration devint saccadée, malgré le fait qu'elle tenta de la maîtriser. C'était un coup dur. Un coup très dur pour la jeune femme.

Depuis maintenant quatre ans, elle couvait un amour passionnel pour le beau blond et voilà que maintenant, il lui annonçait à elle — et non à Nino, ou un autre ami — qu'il était épris de quelqu'un, et qu'en plus, il lui demandait des conseils pour rendre cette flamme véridique ?

C'était insupportable. Marinette avait besoin de fuir. Immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à écouter son grand amour faire les louanges d'une certaine fille qui le connaissait probablement moins qu'elle. Car après tout, qui pouvait bien résister au charme d'Adrien Agreste ? À son sourire d'ange, ses petites et délicates pommettes, à son corps de dieu de l'Olympe... PERSONNE !

À moins que…

Le cœur de Marinette rata un battement alors qu'elle tentait de paraître impassible devant la tirade du garçon, qu'elle était d'ailleurs incapable d'écouter. La jeune fille venait de réaliser que la seule qui pouvait correspondre aux goûts était...

Kagami.

Kagami, la douce Japonaise, extrêmement douée en escrime, polie, fière, et qui avait, malheureusement, énormément de points communs avec lui.

Marinette réalisa le nombre de fois où elle avait vu les deux adolescents rire ensemble. Ou encore le nombre de fois où Adrien lui avait adressé un de ses rares sourires remplis de bienveillance.

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas reprocher à Adrien d'avoir succombé au charme d'une femme aussi parfaite. D'une femme bien plus digne qu'elle.

C'était pour cela qu'elle devait se contenir pour le moment, ne rien laisser paraître. Si elle se laissait aller, elle serait déjà tombée, peut-être même dans ses bras, qui sait ? Mais il ne le fallait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Adrien méritait une fille comme Kagami.

Kagami méritait un garçon comme Adrien.

Mais comment l'accepter ?

.

.

Pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'elle, il lui demandait son aide, à elle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Comment refuser cela à celui qu'elle aimait ?

Impossible.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais t'aider. »

Son sourire était affreusement laid, mais Adrien n'y vit que du feu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mardi matin, durant le cours de SVT, Adrien était beaucoup trop rêveur pour se concentrer. Il pensait à sa Lady, évidemment, et ce n'était pas sa place au premier rang qui allait le ramener à la réalité. Loin de là.

Les explications concernant les mouvements des plaques tectoniques lui passaient par-dessus la tête. De toute façon, il savait que s'il retravaillait le polycopié chez lui, il ne serait pas désavantagé.

Il fallait tout de même lui accorder ce luxe quelques fois. Pouvoir stopper son cerveau en plein cours et laisser vagabonder son esprit là où il le voulait. C'était agréable, d'oublier qu'il allait peut-être passer de nouveau en mode combat. Et une autre chose agréable était que maintenant, il avait la "certitude" de pouvoir avancer un peu plus dans sa relation avec Ladybug, et ce grâce à Marinette.

Ladybug, fille de ses rêves, déesse de ses nuits. Elle emplissait son cœur.

.

L'avant-veille, dimanche, un super-vilain était venu mettre Paris sens dessus dessous. Un prétexte et une mission lui avaient été offerts pour combattre avec sa Lady.

Cet ennemi n'était pas le plus redoutable qu'ils avaient eu à affronter. Après tout, ce n'était pas un jongleur de pacotille qui allait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. L'objet dans lequel s'était caché l'akuma fut facilement identifiable, et la colère qui habitait l'artiste avait obscurci ses pensées, l'empêchant de raisonner proprement. Une chance pour eux.

Et puis il fallait aussi avouer que cette victime n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopérer parfaitement avec le Papillon. Chat Noir l'avait tout de suite remarqué, de par l'expression que prenait l'homme lorsqu'un halo violet se formait à la surface de son visage.

Mais le plus perturbant avait été que Ladybug n'avait rien vu. Elle avait totalement manqué d'attention. Durant tout le combat, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air dans son état habituel. Particulièrement violente dans ses gestes et tranchantes dans ses paroles. Tout semblait agacer sa Lady, et elle avait passé son temps à le faire taire. Mais pas "gentiment". Non. Sèchement.

Cependant, Chat Noir ne l'avait pas mal pris. Il était normal d'avoir des périodes où on se sentait particulièrement susceptible et vulnérable. Dans ce genre de moment, la double identité servait plus d'échappatoire pour se défouler que d'un moyen de protéger les civils. Le blond le savait mieux que personne.

.

C'est pour cela qu'il pardonnera Ladybug, et qu'il évitera soigneusement de lui poser des questions là-dessus, lorsqu'ils se reverront. Mais honnêtement, c'était également dans ce genre de moment que le jeune homme regrettait ne pas connaître l'identité de sa bien-aimée. Il voudrait l'aider, la soutenir. Être à ses côtés, tout simplement.

.

.

La sonnerie retentit.

C'était la fin du cours.

.

Adrien regarda son polycopié dépourvu de toute couleur, ses surligneurs étaient restés sur un coin de la table pendant les deux heures.

"Merde." se dit-il en passant pensivement sa main dans ses cheveux, repoussant ses mèches en arrière.

.

.

.

.

À l'entrée du Lycée Thomas Astruc, une jeune fille plutôt petite en taille se tenait devant le portail, n'osant pas avancer plus sur ce terrain inconnu, qui lui était certainement interdit.

Elle attendait Adrien. En réalité, elle aurait très bien pu l'attendre dans la limousine rouge qui était là pour accompagner le moindre de ses déplacements, mais non. Elle avait préféré descendre du véhicule.

Attendre le mannequin lui apportait l'avantage de voir les autres élèves.

Comme une certaine Marinette, par exemple.

La Japonaise ne put retenir le léger sourire qui fit arquer ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle ait vu la demoiselle il y avait à peine trois jours, croiser son chemin était toujours un plaisir. Après tout, Marinette était un rayon de soleil. Son rayon de soleil.

Elle maudissait parfois le fait qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même école, et parallèlement bénissait Adrien pour avoir choisi le même lycée que l'élue de son cœur. Il lui fournissait pratiquement toutes les occasions pour voir l'Eurasienne.

Kagami réfléchit quelques instants, et se dit qu'elle passait pour une stalkeuse. Ce qui était assez gênant puisqu'elle ne se qualifiait pas comme tel. Et Adrien non plus, elle espérait vraiment.

.

.

De là où elle était, elle entendit clairement les tintements de la sonnerie.

La porte principale s'ouvrit en grand, et des élèves commençaient déjà à affluer. Normal. Qui ne partirait pas en courant après les cours ?

.

De sa petite hauteur, Kagami fut obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer voir des têtes familières. Des blonds, des roux, des bruns. Mais pas de belle bleutée en vue. Malheureusement.

Quand elle vit le visage familier qu'elle convoitait tant, Kagami se mit à sourire.

Mais ce sourire se dégrada instantanément en le voyant de plus près.

.

Le beau visage de Marinette ne possédait plus son délicat teint porcelaine. Au contraire. Il était d'un blanc plutôt macabre. Des cernes illustrant une longue nuit blanche soulignaient ses yeux habituellement lagon. Mais Kagami pouvait aisément deviner qu'ils avaient perdu en fraîcheur.

Tout ça, c'était sans parler de la tenue complète de Marinette. Elle qui était pourtant si soignée n'avait pas pris la peine de porter des vêtements bien repassés, et avait totalement négligé sa coiffure.

.

Il est vrai que comme c'était la vision de Kagami, la réalité était "légèrement" exagérée. Mais cela montrait également tous les détails qui auraient pu échapper à son entourage. Marinette pouvait mentir, paraître impassible ou jouer les demoiselles rayonnantes, ça ne fonctionnerait pas sur la Japonaise. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à analyser chacun de ses faits et gestes pour rester de marbre face à un tel état de tristesse.

L'amour.

.

Elle avait la certitude que Marinette n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme, et cela se ponctua et s'affirma lorsque la jeune fille traça sa route.

Sa démarche était assurée. Ses pas étaient grands. Affolement grands. Elle était pressée ? Non. Elle fuyait. Mais quoi ? Ou qui ?

.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hey, Kagami. »

C'était Adrien. Avec son habituel sourire d'ange. Lui allait pouvoir la renseigner.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui poser ses questions, mais ses paroles moururent au bord de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que Nino et Alya accompagnaient le blond. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de la bleutée devant ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était beaucoup trop gênant.

« Bonjour vous trois. » finit-elle par murmurer.

Les deux métisses lui sourirent gentiment avant de la saluer en retour.

« C'est à quelle heure ? demanda le blond. J'ai oublié.

— De quoi ? » répondit la Japonaise, ne comprenant pas où le garçon voulait en venir.

Adrien rit doucement :

« Je parle du match. Tu sais, la compet' à laquelle on doit assister ? »

Ah oui. Ce match.

Kagami était rarement assez perturbée pour oublier tout ce qui concernait l'escrime. Que ce soit de près ou de loin. Mais visiblement, la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour Marinette venait de battre des records.

« On doit y être pour dix-neuf heures. Où est-ce que tu veux manger ? » répondit la Tsurugi.

Voyant que la conversation tournait à quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas, Nino passa "discrètement" son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie pour la ramener vers lui avant de lancer :

« Bon bah, nous, on y va. Salut les gars ! »

 **.**

C'était drôle de les voir. D'un côté, l'apprenti DJ était décontracté. Beaucoup trop décontracté, pour Alya en tout cas. Elle était parfois autoritaire et sans pitié, mais ses sentiments pour le jeune homme restaient tout de même visible. Ils se témoignaient constamment leur amour.

Adrien et Kagami les regardèrent quelques instants s'éloigner, se demandant si un jour, ils auraient le droit d'entretenir une pareille relation. Cela paraissait si doux, si passionnant, que ça en devenait rageant.

.

Mais le blond fut le premier à revenir sur leur discussion initiale :

« Le restaurant de la dernière fois, ça te dit ? »

Kagami prit quelques secondes en plus, secouant brièvement la tête, avant de répondre :

« Avec joie. On verra bien si ton histoire de hamburger est véridique. »

Cette réplique valut une grimace à Adrien.

.

.

 **.  
.**

C'était merveilleux. Le club d'escrime D'Argencourt avait, comme d'habitude, obtenu des places de priorité au premier rang.

Les professionnels se trouvaient là, juste devant leurs yeux ébahis. La lumière du stade éclairait leurs combinaisons blanches, et faisait rayonner leurs plastrons.

Kagami regardait leurs postures parfaites, leur manière de tenir un sabre irréprochable. Les voir se saluer ainsi, juste devant elle, lui donnait du baume au cœur, lui faisant oublier ses récents problèmes. Qu'y avait-il de plus beau en ce monde ? Marinette en tenue d'escrime, certainement, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'y penser. Non.

Il était temps de savourer le spectacle, d'écouter les lames fendre l'air, les cliquetis que provoquait l'entrechoquement des boutons sur les casques.

Ses yeux restaient attentifs à tout ce qui se déroulait. Des mouvements de la plante du pied aux articulations du cou permettant d'esquiver une attaque portée à la tête. C'était brillant.

Les techniques des différents candidats étaient également très enrichissantes, et lui rappelaient pourquoi elle aimait tant l'escrime : c'était un sport de stratégie et de rapidité. Elle adorait ça.

En tenue d'escrime, elle se sentait invincible, capable de se surpasser et de vaincre n'importe quel adversaire.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réellement le cas, mais cette impression était un pur bonheur que personne d'autre qu'elle-même ne pouvait saisir. Pas même sa mère. Pas même Adrien.

.

.

.

.

Une heure d'enchainements, de nouveaux adversaires, de saluts, et d'échanges de points, passa aussi rapidement qu'un film passionnant pour l'Asiatique. Elle avait littéralement dévoré ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Mais toute bonne séance de cinéma avait une fin, et c'était également le cas pour les championnats.

Cette fois-ci, les deux amis durent se séparer pour retourner chez eux, par ordre du cher père d'Adrien. Ils n'eurent donc que quelques instants pour détailler ensemble ce qu'ils avaient vu d'intéressant et se charrier sur les prochains défis.

La route lui parut beaucoup trop longue. Elle avait encore les images éblouissantes de ce qu'elle venait de voir dans son esprit, mais une ombre restait devant elle, dans sa tête, et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Marinette. Cette image de la femme qu'elle aimait la répugnait. Pouvait-elle être heureuse quand la personne dont elle était éprise ne l'était pas ? Impossible, improbable, inconcevable.

La joie qui restait de ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Adrien s'effaçait petit à petit. Plus elle se rapprochait de sa destination, plus elle s'éloignait de sa passion. L'hôtel des Bourgeois, où séjournait depuis quatre ans Kagami, se trouvait près de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. La jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à Marinette. Au bout de quatre ans, c'en devenait obsessionnel, voire maladif.

Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse auparavant, que ce soit d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait, ce qu'elle était censée ressentir. Et quand elle avait vu l'innocence, la bonté, et le côté adorable de Marinette, elle avait succombé.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la voiture s'arrêta et les lumières luxueuses du prestigieux hôtel la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle sortit, la tête baissée, et prit ses affaires avant de faire signe à son chauffeur pour le saluer.

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de faire un pas que son sac lui glissa des mains et s'écrasa au sol.

Devant elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés fut interpellée par le bruit du choc, et se retourna.

Un visage parfaitement tracé jusqu'aux moindres détails. Une silhouette digne d'une mannequin de renommée. Des épaules dénudées qui ne demandaient qu'à être couvertes.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, se tenait devant elle, éclairée par les lumières du palace qui faisait disparaître toute trace de fatigue.

.

« Marinette ? » laissa-t-elle échapper.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait plutôt l'air de la jauger du regard, combattant intérieurement quelque chose que Kagami ne pouvait comprendre. Pas pour le moment.

« Bonsoir. » finit par lâcher l'alter ego de Ladybug.

Sa voix était étrangement neutre et donnait des frissons à l'escrimeuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que la Franco-Chinoise soit aussi froide que la température ambiante.

« Tu vas bien ? risqua la Japonaise.

— Parfaitement. Et toi ?

— Aussi. »

.

Kagami se baissa pour reprendre son sac de sport, qui était resté au sol. Elle prit son temps pour le dépoussiérer, et le mettre sur son dos.

Honnêtement, la jeune fille espérait juste un mot de Marinette. Même une phrase, si elle pouvait se permettre de rêver autant. Elle voulait juste avoir une conversation en tête à tête avec l'élue de son cœur, mais elle ne réalisait pas à quel point le moment était mal choisi.

.

« J'y vais, salut. » dit Marinette, avant de reprendre sa route, passant juste à côté de l'escrimeuse.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ses cheveux longs voletant légèrement derrière elle étaient attirants, et ne pensait pas que le parfum de son shampoing était assez fort pour parvenir jusqu'à Kagami.

C'était d'ailleurs trop pour elle.

« Attends, Marinette. »

Sans le vouloir, la Japonaise avait saisi l'épaule de la jeune fille pour l'arrêter. Devons-nous rappeler que l'apprentie styliste avait les épaules dénudées pour comprendre pourquoi une décharge électrique traversait actuellement le corps de la Tsurugi ?

« Désolée, Kagami. J'aimerais rentrer rapidement. Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. »

"Aïe."

"Aïe.", parce que Marinette avait été particulièrement froide et claire dans cette réplique.

"Aïe.", parce que la Japonaise ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se faire rejeter aussi sèchement.

"Aïe.", parce que Kagami était touchée. Tout simplement.

Mais si la jeune fille ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à son amour de toujours, et qu'elle ne pouvait même plus lui parler comme si de rien n'était, alors elle allait se "battre".

« Je me doute bien que tu es pressée. C'est vrai, quoi. Il fait 15 degrés, au maximum, et toi, tu es en tenue légère. Où étais-tu ? » questionna l'escrimeuse, jouant de son air espiègle.

Marinette, ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque, se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Kagami avait bien évidemment vu cette petite action innocente et sentit des frissons la parcourir, avant que des frissons d'une autre nature ne prennent leur place, quand elle entendit le ton que prenait Marinette pour lui répondre.

« Je faisais du babysitting. La mère de la fille que je gard-.

— Manon, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Attends, mais comment tu sais ? » tiqua la Franco-Chinoise, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de "oups, j'en ai trop dit" que faisait sa camarde.

Puis elle reprit :

« Enfin bref, sa mère était trop occupée pour venir la récupérer, alors je suis allée la ramener moi-même. »

Cela ne suffisait pas à Kagami, mais elle avait peur d'ennuyer la jeune fille en insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si peu couverte. Mais elle le fit, pourtant, parce que son inquiétude était plus forte que ses craintes.

« Et pourquoi tu ne portes pas de veste, ni de manteau ? »

Un regard noir vint se superposer au sien.

« Que je sache, ma vie ne te regarde pas. Alors aie la gentillesse de t'occuper de tes affaires. » Marinette marqua une pause puis ajouta sans regret « Va t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Si ce qui avait précédé cette réplique était douloureux, cette dernière phrase l'avait littéralement achevée.

Cette fois, la Franco-Chinoise n'allait plus laisser la conversation durer. Kagami le savait. Elle laissa donc l'apprentie styliste s'éloigner à grands pas, sans se retourner.

.

L'escrimeuse porta la main à sa poitrine.

"J'ai des sentiments. C'est normal. Marinette est mon unique point faible. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois craquer, et me laisser aller. Je suis forte. Je dois agir de manière platonique."

Voilà ce que la Japonaise s'encourageait à penser, pour tenir le coup.

.

Après tout, les deux Asiatiques se ressemblaient énormément. Des femmes têtues, courageuses, et difficiles à faire lâcher prise.

.

"Demain sera un autre jour."

"La nuit porte conseil."

Kagami n'avait pas besoin de ces phrases niaises. Elle allait juste rentrer chez elle, lâcher quelques larmes, et agir pour son futur.

.

Mais pas Marinette.

.  
.


End file.
